Dancing After Midnight
by Liam2
Summary: When Sarah arrives home late one night, she finds a familiar dance partner waiting for her. Sarah/Carina fic. Warning: Dialogue, Language, and bunches of other delightful stuff for the perv at heart.


_Okay, so here's the thing. This story's a bit of a departure for me. This is a Sarina fic, and an 'M' rated one at that. So keep that in mind before reading. Now I've never really tried to write "sexy" before, but judging from __**mxpw's**__ words (who besides inspiring me to write this fic, also beta'd this bad girl), I pulled it off. Besides giving props to __**mxpw**__, I'd also like to give a shout to __**Wepdiggy**_**. **_Hey bro, according to __**mxpw**__, I'm in the club now. Hope you agree. _

_Also, this fic features the following songs: "The Dark End of The Street" by James Carr, "Mustang Sally" and "In The Midnight Hour" by Wilson Pickett, "(Can't Get No) Satisfaction" and "(Sittin' On) The Dock of The Bay" by Otis Redding, and "Twisting the Night Away" and "A Change is Gonna Come" by Sam Cooke. So if you wanna enjoy this story to its fullest, I suggest you familiarize yourself with these tunes (particularly those first three) before reading. _

_Oh, and if you wanna know what projects I'm working on, check out my profile page. I will tell you to expect updates on "The Road to Innocence" this month. Also, expect a contribution to Fated Love's "Who Are You? Challenge". _

_--------------------------_

**Dancing After Midnight**

**By Liam**

_---------------------------_

It was 12:05 am on a relatively cool October night in Los Angeles. On this night, Sarah Walker looked gorgeous. Clad in a cobalt blue dress that hugged her figure and highlighted her clear eyes, with a black shawl wrapped around bare shoulders. In a change of pace instead of traditional heels, she wore black high-heeled leather boots, which emphasized her legs and gave her a certain hip-ness she didn't usually go for. Her makeup was subtly but immaculately done. Her hair was swept up and pinned into a painstakingly choreographed messy bob.

On her arm was Chuck Bartowski, looking quite dapper and stylish himself in black jeans and dark blue button down shirt. But his eyes, like the eyes of everyone, were drawn to the pure vision of feminine beauty beside him.

"Thank you, for the lovely night," she told him.

"As always, the pleasure is mine. I'm just, uh…"

Sarah smiled at his nervousness and gently prodded him. "What?"

"It's just…we had a cover date a couple nights ago. I'm sure you have better things to do than go on double dates with my sister and brother-in-law."

Sarah turned Chuck so that he faced her. "Chuck, I've told you before, and I'll only tell you once more. My time with you…it's never work."

Chuck smiled in return. Together they approached her hotel room door. Sarah unlocked the door and pushed it open. After a quick examination of the room, her smile momentarily faltered. But she quickly masked it and turned back to Chuck.

"Is it okay if we call it a night?" she asked.

"Sure, I guess," he said, confused. "Are you okay?"

"Just tired," she assured him. "See you tomorrow?"

Chuck nodded, unsure. Something was amiss. But for once, he fought against his instinct to press. "Okay," he offered. "See you tomorrow."

He kissed her cheek gently and left.

Sarah pushed the door closed and fastened the lock. She then addressed the darkened room.

"I know you're here."

From the shadows in the kitchen emerged a figure. A striking, slender brunette clad in a skimpy black silk dress. Oddly enough, she wore boots nearly identical to those Sarah wore.

"Hello, Carina."

"S'up, babe. How you been?" Carina asked, lifting a champagne flute to her lips. She leaned casually against the kitchen counter, like she owned the place, a self-assured smirk firmly on her face.

"We're not doing this," Sarah said seriously.

"Do what?" Carina innocently replied.

"You have a lot of nerve," Sarah continued. "What makes you think I will?"

Carina approached, clutching the champagne flute to her chest, the heels of her boots clicking on the floor. That smirk was going nowhere. "Well," she said, quoting her college psych course, "they say the best predictor of future behavior is past behavior."

"Blow me," was Sarah's sharp reply. It only embedded the smirk further.

"Would if I could, darling," Carina said. "You know that."

Sarah delicately unwrapped the shawl about her shoulders and draped it across a chair. She noticed how Carina's eyes widened slightly at the expanse of flesh covered only by thin spaghetti straps.

"C'mon, babe," Carina sweetly continued. "It's been so long, nearly two years. I thought I would drop by so we could do girly things. Braid each other's hair, give mani-pedis, talk about boys. You know, a sleepover."

Sarah's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed at the keyword. "We know what happens when you want to have a sleepover. I told you, I'm not doing it."

Carina set aside her champagne, freeing her hand to do other things. Things like trail down Sarah's bare arm, eliciting a shiver in the other woman, before entwining her fingers with the blonde's.

"Always so serious," Carina cooed. "One day I'm gonna get you to relax."

"Carina…" Sarah warned again.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're not worried about what's his name, are you? Chad?"

"Chuck," Sarah strongly reminded. "And contrary to the opinions of some, my world only mostly—but not completely—revolves around him. This is about me."

"Oh, it definitely can be," Carina cheekily informed.

Very delicately, Sarah removed her hand from Carina's grasp. She went to the door and pulled it open. "I think you should leave."

Carina followed a moment later, placed her hand upon Sarah's, and pushed the door closed. "What sort of hostess are you? I only arrived and already you're showing me out?"

In a very Casey-like fashion, Sarah grunted. "Fine," she said, moving quickly past Carina and putting distance between them. "Would you like another drink? I assume you know where the champagne is."

"Indeed I do."

Carina walked over to the small table by the balcony windows. Upon it was a bucket of ice, and a bottle of Cristal firmly nestled inside. With a cigarette lighter, she ignited the candles atop the table and proceeded to pour herself a refill and a glass for Sarah. She pulled out one of the chairs, and with a nod, indicated Sarah to sit.

Reluctantly, Sarah took the offered seat and drink. Across the table, Carina assumed her own seat, crossing one impossibly long bare leg over the other. She flipped her long hair over her equally bare shoulder and smirked at her companion, bobbing her leg in time to a beat only she could hear.

"How ya been, doll?" Carina asked.

"Fine," was the curt reply.

"You're not still upset about what happened last time I came to town?"

"That, and how you assume you can simply break into my hotel room and my life whenever it suits you."

Carina nodded in exaggerated seriousness. But she couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her lips.

"What's so funny?" Sarah demanded.

"Oh, your reaction. A hotel room." Carina nodded out the balcony to the sweeping Los Angeles landscape. "The view. It reminds me of Madrid."

The mention of Madrid brought a fiery blush to Sarah's cheeks. It was enough to prompt Carina into continuing.

"So you do remember."

Sarah drained her glass in a single gulp, tossing her head back, exposing her graceful neck for Carina's observation. "Tell me what you remember," the brunette managed.

As she held out the glass, indicating a desire for her own refill, Sarah said, "I recall having a spat with Bryce and you somehow finding out. You made it your mission to find me and cheer me up."

Carina leaned across the table and propped an elbow on the table, her head in hand. She smiled widely and said, "This is a great story. Tell the part where you found me."

"I found you," Sarah drawled, "in my bed, wearing nothing but high heels and diamond stud earrings."

"I loved the feel of those silk sheets on my skin," Carina reminisced. Sarah continued to blush brighter than a tomato. "So did you it would seem."

"Carina, stop," Sarah half-heartedly demanded.

But Carina had no intention of stopping. "Do you remember the road trip to Valencia? How we stopped in that field in the middle of nowhere, spreading a blanket beneath that beech tree? Or the hotel once we got there? We didn't even leave the bed for three days."

Sarah smiled fondly at the memory. But then, in an instant, her expression soured. "Of course, the moment I did leave the bed, you replaced me with the hotel's yoga instructor and his girlfriend."

"Mmm," Carina moaned. "He was yoga-riffic."

With that, Sarah set aside her glass and pushed away from the table, disgusted. "There's the Carina I've come to know and loathe."

"Oh, come on," Carina sing-songed. "You've always known I was a mischievous scamp."

"Actually, the word I'd use _rhymes _with scamp."

With a vaguely exasperated sigh, Carina stood and followed after Sarah, who now had her back turned to her. Carina's eyes took a natural downward turn, admiring how those boots seemed to lengthen Sarah's toned legs and how the fabric of her dress tightly hugged her figure. Carina desperately had to know…

She came up behind Sarah and gently brushed her fingers along her ass. Nope. No panties. She wrapped her arms around Sarah, interlocking her fingers around her waist. She felt Sarah relax slightly in her embrace. Whispering into the blonde's ear, she said:

"Sorry, babe, I'm being insensitive. I know, often I can be accused of having…wandering eyes. But eventually, my eyes always wander back to you."

Carina felt more of the tension leave Sarah's body. "Flattery will get you nowhere," the blonde insisted in vain.

"No? What will get me somewhere? Perhaps this…?"

Carina's fingers danced down Sarah's stomach and began to lift the hemline of her dress. It was only then that Sarah snapped from her haze and brushed Carina's fingers away. But as the blonde once more tried to put distance between them, Carina latched onto Sarah's hand and spun her gracefully, like on a dance floor, bringing them face to face, mere inches apart.

Sarah's gaze dropped to Carina's lips, ever so briefly, but long enough for Carina to notice. She flicked out her tongue, moistening her lips. Unconsciously, Sarah mimicked the gesture. When Carina's lips twisted into a knowing smirk, Sarah's eyes snapped back to Carina's.

"No," she said again, this time with some strength.

"No what?"

"No, we're not doing this."

"Do what? I only came looking for a…dance."

From somewhere Carina produced a small remote control and aimed it over Sarah's shoulder. With a click, music began to play from an iPod docking station—obviously set up by Carina as part of her seduction.

Sarah instantly recognized the song. Once more she began to blush, but this time, she looked at Carina with admiration. "I love this song," she said.

"I know," Carina casually answered.

"I mean, I really, _really_ love this song."

"I know," Carina repeated. She brought Sarah's hand to her lips and gently kissed it. "May I have this dance?"

Sarah didn't think, merely nodded. Carina led her into an open space and slid her other hand upon Sarah's hip. They swayed gently in time to the booming voice of James Carr.

_At the dark end of the street  
that is where we always meet  
hiding in shadows where we don't belong  
living in darkness, to hide alone_

Sarah's hand withdrew from Carina's grasp. But she didn't pull away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Carina's neck, allowing the other woman to place her other hand on Sarah's hip. They continued to sway to the beat.

_You and me, at the dark end of the street  
You and me_

_I know a time has gonna take it's toll  
we have to pay for the love we stole  
It's a sin and we know it's wrong  
Oh, our love keeps going on strong_

Steal away to the dark end of the street  
You and me

Their eyes locked. No matter how badly she wished to resist, Sarah was now looking into the eyes of inevitability. Their lips slowly drew together.__

They gonna find us, they gonna find us  
They gonna find us love someday

You and me, at the dark end of the street  
You and me

When the daylight all goes around  
And by chance we're both down the town  
Please meet, just walk, walk on by  
Oh, darling, please don't you cry

You and me, at the dark end of the street  
You and me

The electricity between them was palpable, intoxicating, addictive. But then, it always was. Her taste, her smell, her feel. And then—well, Sarah had been here before.

"It won't work," Sarah informed her.

"What?" Carina once more innocently inquired.

"You can't just sweep in here, pour some champagne, play a few favorite songs and expect me to spread. I'm cheap, but not easy."

Carina played along, "Of course not. It's why we're so great together. I'm easy, but not cheap. The yin to your yang. The night to your day. The Garfunkel to your Simon."

"I'm serious, Carina. I won't allow this to—"

The next song began to play. Sarah froze upon hearing the up-tempo beat. Carina cocked her head in that self-satisfied manner of hers. Sarah could only narrow her eyes.

"For those hard to remove panties, apply extra strength Wilson Pickett."

_In the Midnight Hour _played. The rhythm and blues beat and Pickett's impassioned voice…Carina knew just what buttons to push. She knew Sarah's brand of kryptonite.

It was a little known fact—and one Carina discovered purely by happenstance—that Sarah was a devoted fan of old R&B. Because the music—whether a soulful ballad or an up-tempo melody—was conducive to dancing. And Sarah loved to dance. She was a _marvelous _dancer. It was one of the rare opportunities she felt the ability to simply let go and enjoy herself.

Chuck had some idea of her love of dance. On the occasion they'd had to dance, he'd seen her passion. But it'd always been a tango during missions or some modern rock or pop while at a club.

Only Carina knew her passion for R&B. And she typically played it to amazing effect. Especially when it came to getting what she wanted. And when it came to Sarah, there was typically only one thing Carina wanted.

In that moment, Sarah knew with completely certainty, that on this night, Carina would get exactly what she wanted.

_I'm gonna wait till the midnight hour  
That's when my love comes tumbling down  
I'm gonna wait till the midnight hour  
When there's no one else around  
I'm gonna take you girl and hold you  
And do all the things I told you  
In the midnight hour  
Yes I am  
Ooh yes I am  
One more thing I just want to say right here_

Before Sarah could think of anything more, Carina spun her, eliciting a joyous laugh. Any reservations were lost. It was no longer a time for rational thought. It was simply a time to feel.__

I'm gonna wait till the stars come out  
And see that twinkle in your eyes  
I'm gonna wait till the midnight hour  
That when my love begins to shine  
You're the only girl I know  
That can really love me so  
In the midnight hour  
Oh yeah...In the midnight hour  
Yeah, alright, play it for me one time

This wasn't a slow dance. She wasn't merely content to be close to Carina. She wanted…more. She wanted to let go.

The two swept around the room, their laughter nearly drowning out the music. Carina spun Sarah about the room, over and over, until she thought she might be sick from dizziness. But Sarah wouldn't dare ask her to stop. This was too much fun.

_I'm gonna wait till the midnight hour  
That's when my love comes tumbling down  
I'm gonna wait, way in the midnight hour  
That's when my love begins to shine  
Just you and I Ooh Baby  
Just you and I  
Nobody around baby, Just, you and I  
I'm gonna hold you, In my arms._

Carina spun Sarah around, until the blonde's back was pressed against her own chest, her arms wrapped around Sarah's waist. The women continued to move in time, Sarah happily ensconced in Carina's embrace.

"I love it when you wear your hair up," Carina told her in a quiet moment between songs. "It lets me do this."

Carina's lips dipped to Sarah's collarbone. For an instant, Sarah's knees nearly gave out.

The dance continued. The pair moved in harmonious step, alternating between slow dances and raucous, get down and boogie numbers. They danced to the tones of Otis Redding. _(I Get No) Satisfaction _and (_Sittin' On) The Dock of the Bay. _They groovedto Sam Cooke's _Twistin' the Night Away _and _A Change is Gonna Come._ But it was when the music returned to Wilson Pickett that any resistance was lost.

The song was _Mustang Sally_. With a quirk of a brow, Sarah shoved Carina into an armchair. High stepping in her leather boots, Sarah shook her ass and pranced about the chair.

_Mustang Sally uh-huh  
Guess you better slow your Mustang down  
Oh Lord what I said now_

Carina watched, entranced, as Sarah reached into her hair and withdrew the pins. Her golden locks spilled down. Sarah shook her head, giving her a wonderfully tousled and sexy appearance.

As Sarah continued to strut, Carina moaned softly, marveling at the graceful movements of the blonde. As Sarah stepped before Carina, she began to sway and dance in place, her back turned to the brunette. Not quite a lap dance…yet.

Leaning in over Carina, clutching the chair back on either side of her head, she continued to move and gyrate. She brought her lips close to Carina's, close enough they breathed each other's breaths. But before Carina could lean in to close the distance, Sarah flipped in place, again planting her hands on the chair back, and locked eyes with her gorgeous counterpart.

"I told you," Sarah murmured. "I'm not that easy. You want me? I'm gonna make you earn it."

Sarah slid down Carina's body, trailing her hands over the brunette's lithe form. She began with Carina's chest—purposely avoiding her breasts—down her stomach, her hips, and her legs, until Sarah was curled at Carina's feet, her chin delicately resting on Carina's knee, gazing up at the brunette with soft blue eyes.

Gracefully, Sarah spun on her ass, until she faced away. Hopping to her feet, she began to prance about the chair, high-stepping in those leather boots, putting a sway in her hips that Carina found intoxicating.

_Mustang Sally now baby  
Oh Lord guess you better  
Slow your Mustang down hu-oh yeah_

But Carina's attention was turned upwards as Sarah slipped her fingers under the thin dress strap on her left shoulder. With a smirk, she slid the strap away, but used her elbow to carefully support the fabric. Unwilling—yet—to allow Carina a glimpse of her flesh.

Sarah spun, putting her right shoulder towards Carina, and now walked backwards around the chair, still bobbing and weaving with the beat. Once more, she teased Carina, seemingly debating whether to lower the dress strap. Just when Carina thought she could take no more, the strap slid down. But once again, Sarah wouldn't allow the garment to fall.

_You been runnin all over town now  
Oh I guess I have to put your flat feet  
On the ground  
Hu! what I said now_

She cupped her breasts in hand, holding the dress over her form. Again standing before Carina, she shook her hips and ass, doing her best Shakira impersonation. Carina thought it was exceptionally good.

In a graceful move, Sarah dipped to the floor, bending her knees, spreading them out wide, until her ass was nearly touching the ground. It was then that Sarah released her grip on the dress, the top spilling down into her lap, exposing her breasts for Carina's worship.

_Listen!  
All you wanna do is ride around Sally  
(Ride Sally ride)  
All you wanna do is ride around Sally  
(Ride Sally ride)  
All you wanna do is ride around Sally  
(Ride Sally ride) huh  
All you wanna do is a ride around Sally  
Alright (ride Sally ride)  
Well listen to this_

She snapped her knees together and stood upright, allowing the dress to fall down around her and to the floor. Carina nearly had a heart attack at the sight. Sarah's form—nude, save the leather boots—glowing in moonlight and glistening from exertion.

_One of these early mornins  
Hey Wow! gonna be wipin your weepin eyes  
Huh! what I said now-look-a-here_

She shimmied and shook, turning counterclockwise, her hands going to her head, clutching and running through her golden locks. When she was completely turned away, her legs slowly slid apart until forming a perfect 'V'. She dipped forward, achingly slow, and planted her palms against the floor, and gazed at Carina through the open space between her legs.

Then, slowly, she stood. Eased her ass back until she was resting it on the very tip of Carina's knees. She felt—rather than saw—Carina's hands move to touch her.

"No, no," she admonished, turning her head to glance over her shoulder, teasing smirk firmly in place. "You know the rules. No touching the dancer."

Carina actually growled in response.

Sarah slid her ass along Carina's legs, moving towards the pelvis. As it happened, Sarah's movement pushed the hem of Carina's dress up, so that electric sparks shot through the brunette's body at the sensation of bare flesh on bare flesh.

_I bought you a brand new Mustang  
A nineteen sixty-five huh!  
Now you come around  
Signifyin a woman  
That dont wanna let me ride_

Once she was situated over Carina's groin, Sarah arched and leaned back, lifting over Carina's torso, her bare back teasingly close to contact, and with her hands gripped the chair back behind Carina's head. She brought her head over the brunette's shoulder, letting her own hair fall down, grazing over the woman's bare flesh.

She turned slightly towards Carina and leaned in. She smiled as Carina closed her eyes, readying for a kiss. When her lips barely brushed over Carina's she felt the woman beneath her shudder. If she didn't know better, she'd swear her lover just came in her pants.

_Mustang Sally now baby oh Lord!  
Guess you better slow that Mustang down  
Huh! oh Lord! Look here  
You been runnin all over town  
Oow!  
I got to put your flat feet on the ground  
Huh! what I said now hey-a  
Let me say it one more time yall_

But as Carina tried to deepen the kiss, Sarah broke away, turning her head sharply and lowering her back onto Carina's chest. She writhed in her lover's lap, grinding her ass into her groin. Her hands left the chair, now wrapping around Carina's neck, fingers winding through silky brown hair.

"Sarah…" the brunette moaned in her ear. The tone was unmistakably pleading. Begging for the thing Sarah's recently denied her. The blonde smiled. If the bitch thought she could just walk in and take what she wanted, then she'd make the brunette ache for it.

"No," she admonished again. "Don't make me call the bouncer over."

"Cocktease," Carina whimpered.

"You have no idea," was Sarah's confident reply.

_Now all you wanna do is ride around Sally  
(Ride Sally) hu! (ride)  
All you wanna do is ride around Sally  
(Ride Sally ride)_

Sarah began to slide down Carina's body, until once more she was kneeling on the floor. She then popped to her feet, just as the song wound down. And as the final notes slipped away, Sarah turned back to her lover, noting with pleasure how Carina's eyes were fixed upon her sweat glistened ass.

She coughed lightly, bringing Carina's eyes up to her face. When she had the brunette's undivided attention, she winked. _Take that, bitch._

Then, with remarkable composure, she walked over to the small table and poured a glass of champagne. Tossing her graceful neck back, she drained the drink in a single gulp. She looked back to Carina, still sitting in the chair, though that might be an overstatement. She more resembled a Salvador Dali clock, a puddle of quivering and hormonal flesh. Her eyes were fixed upon Sarah as she tried valiantly to regain her composure and breath.

"Oh…" Carina drawled. "Fuck me sideways."

Sarah's raised brow clearly said: _Well, that's the idea._

"Are you going to take off that dress and join me?" Sarah asked. "Or should I go to bed and take care of myself?"

"Don't make me choose," Carina said, a semblance of her usual self returning.

Sarah smirked. "Then take that dress off. Now."

Carina frantically leapt to her feet, reaching for the straps of her own dress. "Just do me a favor, babe. Leave those boots on."

Sarah laughed, but said, "Just so you know,I still hate you for being so damn presumptuous."

"Hate me all you want," Carina smirked. "So long as you fuck me."

With her own smirk, Sarah continued towards the bed.

Under her breath, Carina murmured, "It's always Wilson Pickett that gets her."

-------------

They lay naked in the moonlight. As Sarah rested her head upon Carina's breast, the brunette ran her fingers through her hair.

"As always," Carina smiled, "you get an A for enthusiasm. Once we sharpen your technique a bit, you'll be dangerous."

Sarah retaliated by pinching Carina's thigh. "Sharpen my technique? Sorry, but unlike some, I can't spend all my time on my back."

"Make me out to be some slut, why don't you?"

"You are some slut," Sarah teased.

Carina began to tickle Sarah's waist, just in the right spot she knew would get her rolling in laughter. Using the opportunity, Carina rolled Sarah onto her back and straddled the blonde. As Sarah caught her breath, Carina trailed her thumb over her cheek, a dreamy look in her eyes…

"Oh, I could dance with you forever," Carina murmured.

The spell of earlier was broken. Sarah looked up upon Carina sadly. "No. You couldn't."

Carina's brow furrowed. "Sarah…"

"How many times have we done this?" Sarah asked sadly. "How many towns, how many hotel rooms?"

"C'mon, babe," Carina attempted to plead. Sarah would have none of it.

"You always sweep in, talk a big game, find a way to get in my panties…"

"Hmm, good times," Carina smirked. It only took two seconds to realize it was the wrong thing to say. "Sorry. Time to be serious, right?"

"All we have are one night stands," Sarah told her. "Sometimes they last a couple days, sometimes they last a week, but they _never _last. Because eventually, you always get distracted by the next piece of ass. And I'm always left feeling like a cheap slut and an idiot."

"That's not…okay, I do get distracted pretty easily," Carina admitted.

"This can't go on," Sarah said. "You come in, upend my life, like a hurricane, leaving disaster in your wake."

"You've never complained before."

"Before it was only my life to ruin. But now, I have people who depend on me."

"What are you saying?" Carina asked, dreading the answer.

"I'm saying…never again."

--------------

In the morning Sarah awoke, alone. Just as she expected to. Carina was never one for awkward goodbyes.

But on the pillow where Carina slept was a reminder of her presence. The iPod containing the seduction playlist. And beneath it, a note, written in Carina's familiar cursive scrawl.

_Dear Sarah,_

_When you listen to this music, think of our dance. _

_Here's hoping we can do it again_

_Because never is an awful long time_

_-C-_

_P.S. God, you still have the sweetest ass _

On the bedside table, her iPhone began to ring. She saw Chuck's smiling face looking back at her. She reached over, hand moving towards the phone…

…but grabbed the earbuds just beyond it. She plugged them into the iPod and hit the 'shuffle' button before collapsing back against the pillow. As Wilson Pickett began once more to serenade her, Sarah found herself agreeing with Carina.

Never was an awful long time.

END PART


End file.
